warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonrise/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Stormfur and the group of Clan cats are escorted by the Tribe further into the cave. Several cats look up at them with caution. They speak among each other about the newcomers, and although Stormfur can’t hear them well because the roar of the waterfall, he thinks their conversations are about him. He looks around the cave, seeing sleeping places clustered around the walls, and pieces together the cave must be the Tribe’s camp. :Crag returns with a lithe and mud-plastered cat that introduces himself as Stoneteller, the Tribe’s healer. Brambleclaw asks him who their leader is and Stoneteller says that he is the leader. Brambleclaw explains their journey and introduces the Clan cats. At the end he asks Stoneteller if they can stay with them for a while before they continue on their journey. Brook exclaims that Stormfur must be the one, but Stoneteller silences her with a hiss. He welcomes the cats to stay and eat with them. :Stormfur takes a rabbit from the pile and sits down to eat it. As he takes a bite, a young cat gasps that the Clan cats don’t share prey. Stormfur feels embarrassed when he sees two of the Tribe cats take a bite of prey then swap the pieces before eating. He explains to the young cat that the Clans hunting patrols always make sure their Clan is fed before they eat, they just don’t share prey the same way as the Tribe. :Squirrelpaw wonders if the Tribe believes in StarClan. Stormfur replies that they are too far from Mothermouth, and the Tribe has never been seen there. Feathertail tells Squirrelpaw that Stoneteller had mentioned the Tribe of Endless Hunting, so that might be what the Tribe call StarClan or perhaps their own ancestors. :After the Clan cats finish eating, Stoneteller introduces Crag-the leader of the cave-guards, Mist—a prey-hunter, and Star—a kit-mother that used to be a cave-guard. Stormfur asks if he chooses which cats are cave-guards or prey-hunters. Stoneteller tells him the Tribe cats are born into their roles. Then he asks to known something more about the Clans. Brambleclaw accounts the dreams from StarClan and the salt water signs that had lead them to Sun-drown-place to find Midnight. Mist questions who StarClan is, which Stoneteller states not all cats share their beliefs but they still must respect them. :A cave-guard patrol returns and Stoneteller goes to check on them. Tawnypelt sees worry on Mist’s face so she asks if the Tribe is being attacked. Star mentions no other Tribes exist to attack them since they guard the Cave of Pointed Stones. When Crowpaw asks her what that is, Stormfur accidentally overhears Mist asking Star if they should tell them what it is. Several cats look angrily at Mist so she remains silent. Stormfur asks what is causing them to be afraid, but Star only tells him they can’t say. Characters Major }} Minor *Two unnamed apprentices *Squirrelpaw *Crowpaw *Brambleclaw *Tawnypelt *Crag *Stoneteller *Brook *Unnamed young gray cat *Unnamed tabby *Unnamed kit *Mist *Star }} Mentioned *Purdy }} Notes and references Category:Moonrise Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc